peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange Fruit Compilations
The aim of this page is to list Peel’s radio plays of various artist (v/a) compilations of previously broadcast session material put out by Strange Fruit, the label run by his friend and manager Clive Selwood, which specialized in giving official releases to Peel sessions. While Strange Fruit focused initially on 12” EPs of full sessions featuring only one artist, its v/a compilations offered the chance of a more themed approach, exploring particular genres, labels and eras, among other subjects. Available show tracklistings suggest the DJ played tracks from most of the v/a collections assembled by the label, although not all (for a full discography, see Strange Fruit page). Plays (Radio plays by Peel of various artist (v/a) compilations put out by Strange Fruit, listed by release, in order of first play. Please add more information if known.) (2xLP, CD - 21 Years Of Alternative Radio 1) SFRLP200, SFRCD200 *28 September 1988: Echo & The Bunnymen: Read It In Books *28 September 1988: Unseen Terror: Strong Enough To Change *05 October 1988: Siouxsie and the Banshees: Overground (LP, CD - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions)) SFRLP101, SFRCD101 *04 October 1988: Napalm Death: Moral Crusade *04 October 1988: Doctor And The Crippens: Pink Machine Gun *11 October 1988: Intense Degree: Skate Bored *12 October 1988: Stupids: Dog Log *15 October 1988 (BFBS): Napalm Death: Moral Crusade *18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen): Napalm Death: M.A.D. *18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen): Doctor And The Crippens: Skin Tight *19 October 1988: Electro Hippies: Sheep *19 October 1988: Intense Degree: Bursting *31 October 1988: Extreme Noise Terror: False Profit *08 November 1988: Bolt Thrower: Psychological Warfare *19 December 1988: Napalm Death: Moral Crusade (2xLP, CD - Manchester, So Much To Answer For) SFRLP202, SFRCD202 *03 November 1990: Fall: Eat Yourself Fitter *03 November 1990: A Guy Called Gerald: Rockin' Ricki *17 November 1990 (BFBS): Inspiral Carpets: Directing Traffic *17 November 1990 (BFBS): Frantic Elevators: Hunchback Of Notre Dame *24 November 1990: Tools You Can Trust: Working And Shopping *25 November 1990: A Witness: I Love You Mr Disposable Razors *15 December 1990 (BFBS): A Guy Called Gerald: Rockin' Ricki *22 December 1990 (BFBS): Dub Sex: Swerve (2xLP, CD - New Season - The Peel Sessions 83-91) SFRLP205, SFRCD205 *28 September 1991: Babes In Toyland: Ripe *24 November 1991: Babes In Toyland: Ripe *24 November 1991: Wedding Present: Felicity *15 December 1991: Cud: Mind The Gap *26 October 2004: Half Man Half Biscuit: 'The Trumpton Riots (2xLP, CD - Before The Fall - The Peel Sessions 67-77) SFRLP203, SFRCD203 *19 October 1991: T-Rex: Sun Eye *03 November 1991: Medicine Head: Pictures In The Sky (10”, CD - Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) SFRLP119, SFRCD119 *24 April 1992: Th’ Faith Healers: Coffee Commercial Couples *24 April 1992: Stereolab: Doubt *24 April 1992: PJ Harvey: O My Lover *25 April 1992: Stereolab: Super-Electric *02 May 1992: PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig *03 May 1992 (BFBS): PJ Harvey: O My Lover *04 May 1992 (Ö3): PJ Harvey: Oh My Lover *04 May 1992 (Ö3): Stereolab: Super Electric *04 May 1992 (Ö3): Th' Faith Healers: Coffee Commercial Couple *10 May 1992 (BFBS): PJ Harvey:Sheela Na Gig *15 May 1992: PJ Harvey: Victory *24 May 1992 (BFBS): Difficult Fourth Title (10”, CD - Amphetamine Reptile - The Peel Sessions) SFMMA212, SFMCD212 *22 May 1992: Tar: Viaduct Removal *13 June 1992: Tar: Viaduct Removal *07 August 1992: Tar: Viaduct Removal (10”, CD - Clawfist - The Peel Sessions) SFPMA213, SFPCD213 *26 September 1992: Breed: Splinter! *27 September 1992 (BFBS): Breed: Pendulum *17 October 1992: Gallon Drunk: Drag 91 *18 October 1992 (BFBS): Gallon Drunk: Ruby (10”, CD - Hut Recordings: The Peel Sessions) SFPMA214, SFMCD214 *30 October 1992: Revolver: John's Not Mad *30 October 1992: Verve: Already There *06 November 1992: Smashing Pumpkins: A Girl Named Sandoz (CD - The John Peel Sub-Pop Sessions 1989-1993) SFRCD126 *08 April 1994: Mudhoney: By Her Own Hand *16 April 1994 (BFBS): Mudhoney: Here Comes Sickness *23 April 1994: Mudhoney: Here Comes Sickness *23 April 1994 (BFBS): Mudhoney: Here Comes Sickness *03 June 1994: Tad: Helot (2xLP, CD - Peel Your Head: The Planet Dog Peel Sessions) SFRLP129, SFRCD129 *27 January 1995: Timeshard: God Says No To Tomorrow (CD - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions) SFRCD 131 *25 February 1995: Loop Guru: Under Influence *03 March 1995: Transglobal Underground: This Is The Army of Forgotten Souls *04 March 1995: Loop Guru: Paradigm Shuffle Dreaming With Kings *18 March 1995: Loop Guru: Under Influence See Also *Peel Compilations *Peel Sessions Releases Category:Discography Category:Compilations